Brilliant Hue
by Rose-Dragonfire
Summary: David never had the time to think about relationships growing up around wars and important decisions. With the final victory he faces a revelation about himself, and a certain blue-eyed friend. David/Rush, R&R please.


So, hiyas! This is my first Last Remnant fanfic! It's also my first yaoi...That I've posted. XD

I'm a HUGE fan of David/Rush. a-phenomenon-of-pyreflies is my inspiration for writing a fanfic of this couple at last. I hope you enjoy. ^^

This is short, and it sort of moves slowly. I hope it doesn't bore you. T_T

Please tell me if it does. :3

**WARNING**: I changed Rush's eyes to blue for the sake of this fic...Sorries. XD

**Disclaimer**: I do no own any of the characters, or the background game plot. I only own the ideas my mind has created for them. ^^

**Background**: David never had the time to think about relationships growing up around wars and important decisions. With the final victory he faces a revelation about himself, and a certain blue-eyed friend. David/Rush

* * *

David sat up in his bed. It was still well into the night, but he couldn't find rest. His thoughts were racing, and it seemed nothing would calm them down. His dreams betrayed his sense of logic, as the keep traveling to his newfound friend Rush.

At first he told himself it was just because Rush was his first true friend. He repeated in his mind that if it was a girl, it would have been no different. However, he can't lie to himself anymore. Not after meeting Irina. She was sweet, elegant, and wonderful. The kind of woman most gentlemen desired, but he looked at her as if she were his younger sister. A viewpoint that didn't match the feelings he felt toward Rush.

"Oh, my. I'm doomed. I'm completely fascinated with Rush. My friend, and male to top it off."

David pulled his covers away and slid out of bed. He walked to the restroom sink and splashed water on his face.

"I guess since there is no way to get more rest, I'll just talk a walk around the garden. Perhaps keep my mind off of a certain blue-eyed boy."

David opened the gate to his garden and looked up at the moon. It was radiant and full. There was a blue ring around it. Normally a sign of bad luck, but it was beautiful. Blue had quickly become his favorite character, and he couldn't tell if that was due to Rush or not.

Oh, there it goes again. Maybe he'll just stick to viewing the flowers. Therefore, David took a look at the flowers surrounding him. His first view consisted of Veronicas and Carnations...All of which happened to be blue. He looked back up at the moon.

"They were right. Blue moons are bad luck," he stated with a glare.

"Why, is there something wrong? I thought the victory banquet went well. I could be wrong of course, I'm not sure what banquets are supposed to be like," stated a voice behind him.

David immediately turned to face the voice, knowing exactly who it was. Rush stood there in his usual attire, gazing at him questionably with those piercing blue eyes.

"Hey, Dave. I'm sorry if I startled you. I was pretty shocked to see that you couldn't sleep either," Rush spoke with a slight laugh at the end.

"Hello Rush. There is no need to worry, I wasn't really startled. Uh, beautiful moon tonight don't you think?"

David backed away a little. He felt awkward. Rush just stared at him for what seemed an eternity, but was in fact a minute or two. After his long stare he began laughing. David felt quite confused and just stared at his good friend.

"Dave, you should really tell me what's wrong. Though, I think I kind of figured it out. After all, our journey gave me plenty of time to get to know you."

Rush walked closer to David. He placed a hand on David's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Rush, I'm sorry if I upset you at all..."

Rush's eyes grew a little wide.

"How could you upset me? You're my first best friend. I had Irina growing up, but I didn't have any one else. And I noticed during the banquet something was on your mind. I also noticed you staring at me, so I had a feeling it had something to do with me. I should be saying I'm sorry for upsetting you. Not the other way around."

"What? You haven't guessed what's wrong?"

"I tried, I'll be honest. However, I'd rather you just told me as a friend. I really hope I wasn't embarrassing you in the banquet," Rush said as he walked to David's side and patted his shoulder.

"No, you never did such a thing. I'm in no way upset with you. I'm upset with myself. I'm not not sure I can give you an answer. I feel ashamed."

David looked down and away from Rush. Rush just firmed his grip on his friend's arm.

"Look Dave. You're never gonna' upset me with whatever you say. I can't explain it, not until I know for sure. Just trust me ok? I'm gonna' be here no matter what."

David didn't know how to say it though. He sat there for a few minutes just looking into Rush's eyes. As time grew on Rush's eyes began to sadden. David couldn't take it. He had to do something to let him know. Even if it broke them apart.

Without finding any words, David decided to go with his final option. He faced his friend fully and looked into his eyes sternly. He placed his hands on Rush's shoulders and drew his face in closer. He continued to look into Rush's eyes for any sign. When he received none he pulled in closer and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't long, but it was passionate. David pulled away and looked into Rush's eyes. He was shocked to see no anger or disgust in his expression.

"Dave. Was that what you wanted to tell me," rush asked with a smile.

Dave just nodded in slight confusion. It seemed Rush would forever have this effect on him.

"Dave. I think you worry to much. And that goes for more than just your state."

Rush leaned in and kissed David in return. He lifted his left hand to David's face, and wrapped his right hand around his waist. Rush's kiss was harder than David's, but as equally passionate. After he pulled his face away he smiled.

"David, I realized a little while ago that you meant more to me than a friend like when we first met. I realized it after I made you blush when I hugged you. I wanted to see that blush again and again."

Of course, with those words, Rush received exactly what he wanted. David's face flushed bright enough to see clearly on his golden skin.

"I love you Rush," David stated in awe.

"I love you too Daveed," Rush stated trying to pronounce it as it sounded originally.

With a slight chuckle, David looked into Rush's eyes.

"Don't worry. You can call me Dave whenever you want."

"Good."

Rush took hold of David's hand and they walked toward the residential halls. David still didn't foresee any sleep coming tonight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't. I'd appreciate you're review. I hope to do much better on my following work. :3


End file.
